The invention relates in general to underwater vehicles and in particular to power generation for underwater vehicles.
Autonomous underwater vehicles require electricity for propulsion, communication and/or to power scientific instruments. There is a known method of propulsion that does not use electricity. This method relies on temperature differences in the ocean to propel the vehicle. However, underwater vehicles need electricity for uses other than propulsion, primarily communications and power for scientific instruments. Batteries can supply power for only a limited time. Thus, there is a need for a renewable source of electrical power for underwater vehicles.